


Cake Daddy

by Sugarwara_san



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baker Sugawara Koushi, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Construction Worker Daichi, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarwara_san/pseuds/Sugarwara_san
Summary: The day was almost over for Suga. Akaashi left around one, when Hinata and Yachi came in to relieve him.  Suga didn’t get such a luxury though, at least he just had to make it through one more hour, then he could close up and was home free. But eight o'clock didn't seem to want to roll around. Until a particular someone sauntered into the little shop.Angels began singing, the lights got a bit brighter, Suga was convinced that this man was sent from heaven.It turns out this man was actually from his own personal hell, but Suga was so much more than fine with that.





	1. The Magic Apron

“Yeah, Tooru-” The man on the other line cut him off with another apology. “No, it’s fine, I understand.” The exchange went on like this for a few more minutes, “Alright, well I’ll see you tomorrow.” With a defeated sigh, Suga hung up the phone and resigned himself to his fate. Glancing at the wall, he realized just how late it was, there was only twenty minutes till the shop opened. “It’s going to be a long day.”

 

It was only six thirty and Suga was already on edge, he just needed to survive thirty more minutes until Noya got here. The bell let out a soft ding, drawing Suga’s attention and fake smile to the door. He gave a polite greeting, but stopped midsentence when he noticed the familiar uniform, “Oh, Thank Fucking God! You’re here early.” He sprinted from behind the counter and embraced the figure in the doorway.

“Well, I don’t know why you would expect me at all today. Considering I’m not on the schedule.” A cool voice said.

Suga straightened and realized that the man he was holding wasn’t short enough to be Noya, and certainly didn’t have the same hair. “Akaashi? Even better, I don’t think I could deal with Noya’s antics today.” Taking his hand Suga ushered Akaashi into the breakroom, “Go put on your apron, and then you can explain why you’re here, while you serve these disgusting costumers.”

A minute later the tall drink of water waltzed back behind the counter wearing his name embroidered apron. “You know that you look good in blue,” arms draped around his neck “Especially a light blue, it compliments your eyes so well.” Suga leaned on him heavily.

“The same could be said about your personality and that name tag you wear.” His eyes turned to the stitching across Suga’s chest.

Crossing his arms, “There is nothing wrong with my apron! It’s my soulmate, Isn’t that right apron-sama?”

With a stone face, “Sama, really? It’s not royalty.”

The amount of shock that came across Suga’s face was almost comical “It is where I draw my baking powers from, and now you’ve offended it!” Gently patting his apron, as if to sooth it, “What if we undergo a flour drought because of this great crime?” His voice was steadily rising.

“It would be a famine actually.” A soft voice spoke from the other side of the counter.

Both turned to notice a small figure with long bleached blond hair. “Kozume! It’s nice to see you again, was there something you needed?”

“I’ve been sitting over in my booth for a while now, and Oikawa would have brought my usual over by now.” He looked between the two employees expectantly. “And, call me Kenma.”

Suga gave a small bow “Sorry for the inconvenience Kozu- Kenma. What can I get for you?”

“My usual, at my table.” He stared Suga in the eyes, but Suga wasn’t one to give up on a challenge. Unfortunately, with eyes like those it was too unnerving.

Looking away, with a tight smile, “And what exactly is your-” Kenma turned away without a blink, walking back to his booth.

“The sass that I just got from that child! He didn’t even tell me what he wanted, Dammit!” Flying around to vent to Akaashi, who was calming making a big steaming mug of something, “What are you doing?”

Without looking up from the cup, “Kenma-san’s order.”

“How did you do that?” A look of complete amazement dawned on Suga’s face, “He didn’t even tell you. Are you a magician?” Tears welled up in his eyes, “It must be true, I am not the true love of my apron. It must be you, because it gifted you with all seeing wisdom.” He got onto his knees “I bow to the illuminati,” pressing his hands to the tiled ground. “All hail Akaashi!” The shout rang out across the bakery.

“Stand up you idiot. I’m not magic, and you can keep you apron.” He scowled, “I don’t even want to know what’s on it.” He put the mug and a slice of apple pie on a tray, “He just comes in every day. Oikawa has gotten him accustomed to being served, you know how he likes to flirt.” Hefting the tray up, “He always get a large Hot chocolate and pie, usually apple.” Walking around the counter, “But, seriously that thing needs to be burned.”

Suga gasped, but by the time Akaashi got back, Suga was brushing nonexistent dirt off his pants, “You know what? I ought to make you the new manager and just fire Oikawa altogether!” He batted his lashes, “I wouldn’t have to deal with his teasing anymore, and you certainly are easier on the eyes.”

With a snort, Akaashi began brewing a carafe of coffee, “Don’t let him here you say that, he might just fulfill that promise to murder you this time.” With a pause, “That is if he doesn’t have Iwaizumi do it for him.” He set the timer for the pot, “And, you know this place would go under without Tooru.”

Suga’s eyes turned dreamy for a minute, “I would gladly die by those bara arms,” He sighed, leaning on the counter. “I suppose you have a point though, Tooru is like glue, if you come into contact with him, then you stick to him. Even if he’s going down. I guess that’s why he’s such a shitty person, ‘cause it just gets stuck.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes, “So where is Oikawa anyway?”

“Our dear shitbag called in sick today. But I couldn’t tell if he was lying or not, he could just want to spend the day with ‘Iwa-chan’” Suga’s voice rose to a high pitch singing tone. “It’s not like he doesn’t deserve the day off, I just feel like he’s up to something.”

Serving the next costumer, “You’re just paranoid, but I’m sure he is. It just makes you a good pair.”

“A pair of weirdos” The voice once again came from the other side of the counter, but this time the owner possessed bright red spikes atop his head.

Akaashi nodded, “Hello, Tendo-san.”

With poison in his voice, “At least we’re a pair, not alone. Like you.”

Hands clutched his chest, “Wow boss, I’m hurt. So much for having a ‘non-threatening’ work environment like you claim.” Lazy eyes meet Suga’s.

Leaning over the counter, threateningly, “Well, it’s a good thing you’re not working today, Guess _Monster_.” He spat the last word with venom.

Akaashi could feel the tension “Would you like anything, Tendo-san?” Pulling Suga away from the fiery devil, “Maybe some coffee?”

Rolling his eyes at Suga’s fuming face “Give me a double shot macchiato.” He walked to the other end of the line, leaving the two alone.

“I don’t know how you guys do it, I’ve already had two customers leave and one threaten to sue.” He threw his hands down onto the counter, “I just can’t be social.”

A gentle hand rested on his shoulder, “It’s too late for you Suga-san.” Leaving his hand there for a second, “You definitely can’t learn now.”  And he was gone, back to serving customers.

 

Tooru cuddled further into Iwa’s side, “Do you think Dai-chan actually showed up today?”

“You know Sawamura wouldn't turn down the promise of a free cupcake” Haijme wrapped his arm around his boyfriend. “He’s a little bitch for sweets. Kind of like you and these damn space movies.” He turned his attention back to the film that was playing, “You should at least pay attention to the movies you make me watch, Shittykawa.”

Oikawa squawked indignantly, but Haijme kissed his head, which quickly made the space nerd happy.

 

“Akaashi was right, it is too late,” Hanging his head, “I should just close the shop and live in poverty.”

The day was almost over for Suga. Akaashi left around one, when Hinata and Yachi came in to relieve him.  Suga didn’t get such a luxury though, at least he just had to make it through one more hour, then he could close up and was home free. But eight o'clock didn't seem to want to roll around. Until a particular someone sauntered into the little shop.

Angels began singing, the lights got a bit brighter, Suga was convinced that this man was sent from heaven.

“Anyway, like I was saying boss, I think this music gives the shop a classier feel.” Hinata hummed along to the smooth music, “And Yachi suggested turning the lights up a notch to make the environment feel more open!” The nervous blonde hesitantly nodded. “So, what’d you think?”

“I think you need to turn the lights down” a cat like voice practically screeched from across the shop. “It’s already too bright in here to begin with.”

Suga waved his hand absentmindedly, to focused on the beautiful beef cake in the doorway. He looked around at the half full café, and noticed Suga’s expectant gaze.

“Is Oikawa here? Oikawa Tooru.” Walking towards the counter “He said the cupcakes were great here, and if I stopped by he’d give me his employee extra.” Eyes going wide, “I mean that he’d give me his… friends and family discount?”

Suga gaped at the man in front of him, until Hinata gave him a nudge. “Tooru’s out sick today,” Suga sputtered, slowly regaining his wit. “And sorry to break it to you, but we don’t have a family and friends discount. We’re not JCPenny.”

This seemed to spark something, “I was still promised a free cupcake,” Looking down a Suga’s name tag, “Cake _Daddy_ , and I plan on cashing it in on something.” The man’s eyes drifted to Sugawara’s lips. “Or, someone.”

It turns out this man was from his own personal hell, but Suga was so much more than fine with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> “I can’t believe I said that!” burying his head in his arms. “Why weren’t you there? All I did was look like an Idiot!”  
>   
> Oikawa looked up from his book, “I take you meet Suga-chan”  
>   
> But no response came from Daichi, only the sound of his soul moving on.  
>   
> 


	2. The Great King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi fell onto the couch “I can’t believe I said that!” burying his head in his arms. “Why weren’t you there? All I did was look like an Idiot!”
> 
> Oikawa looked up from his book, “I take you meet Suga-chan”
> 
> But no response came from Daichi, only the sound of his soul moving on.

Daichi fiddles with his keys, looking for the right one. He opens the door to the apartment, only to give himself a heart attack.

“Do you have to do _that_ on the couch?!” Daichi shielded his eyes, “Now I can’t sit on it anymore.” He heard Oikawa giggling. “Just go to your room or something, geez!’ Daichi scurried to the kitchen, giving the two privacy. He grabbed a bottle of disinfecting spray and a towel. Pausing in the doorway, “You, better be out of there in the next ten seconds!” He yelled.

Walking back into the room, he noticed the weirdos were gone but had left their mess. Sighing, he began his cleaning by sanitizing the couch, working his way to anything that looked like it’d been touched by the two idiots.

From behind him he heard snickering, obviously coming from Oikawa. “Sorry about the mess Sawa-chan.” He was not sorry, Daichi didn’t even have to look at his face to know.

“Why do I deal with you?” He collapsed onto the couch, hanging his head.

Flopping down next to Daichi. “Because I promise you free sweets!” Thinking for a second, “I suppose the real sweet thing isn’t our little deal, but actually me!”

Daichi pressed his head into a freshly cleaned pillow “You aren’t sweet. You’re the literal devil.”

“You’re right you know, he’s Satan.” Iwaizumi spoke while walking into the kitchen.

Oikawa shrieked, “Iwa-chan, you brute!”

Daichi snapped his head up to look at the squawking man, “That reminds me, where the fuck were you today?” Oikawa casually picked up a book avoiding the question. “Do you have any idea what happened? I practically harassed some poor guy.” He stood up and started pacing the room. “The man was just doing his job, of course he wouldn’t give me a free cupcake! I called him ‘Cake Daddy,’ it’s probably something his boss forced his to wear.” Daichi pressed his hands to his head.

“That is harassment, so at least you were right!” Oikawa said cheerily, eyes scanning the page.

Iwaizumi leaned in the door way, a sandwich in hand. “Spoken from experience, I’m sure.” His speech muffled from the bite he’d just taken

“You know I only harass you Iwa-chan.” The corners of Oikawa’s mouth tilted up “And you usually enjoy it.”

Daichi fell onto the couch “I can’t believe I said that!” burying his head in his arms. “Why weren’t you there? All I did was look like an Idiot!”

Oikawa looked up from his book, “I take you meet Suga-chan”

But no response came from Daichi, only the sound of his soul moving on. He did roll his head to the side and let out a mumbled string of words, they were completely incomprehensible.

“You’ve got to speak up Dai-chan!” Oikawa practically sung.

He rolled onto his back, “If you mean the angel in the purple apron, covered in flour. Then, yes, I meet ‘Suga-chan.’”

Raising a finger in the air as if he had a great epiphany, “Koushi’s apron is actually lavender, some would even say pastel. We all have our own color, mine is a dusty rose, Yachi’s is…” He continued on listing every employee’s name and color associated with them.

Daichi was completely absorbed with the fact that he knew that beautiful man’s name, or at least most of it, _Suga… Koushi._ What is the rest of his given name, he had to know! Daichi snapped out of his daze, “His name.”

“What was that Daichi?” Tooru gave him an inquisitive look.

He grabbed Oikawa’s arm, shaking it “What’s his full name?!” Daichi, wasn’t thinking about just who he was talking too. This wasn’t someone like Asahi, this was the manipulative Oikawa, and he realized when a wicked smile spread across his face.

“Well, now Dai-chan, wouldn’t you like to know?” Turning his nose up, “You’ll just have to find out for yourself.” Looking at Daichi from the side of his eyes, “Maybe you have to come back to the shop, and have a nice _long_ conversation with angel-chan.”

Daichi dropped Oikawa’s arm, and gave him a look of apology, but it was far too late for that, His fate was sealed, by no other that Oikawa Tooru.

 

Ringing, ringing, it just kept ringing. He almost hung up, until a deep voice answered. It wasn’t gruff enough to be Iwa, and it definitely wasn’t Tooru.

Confusion filled his voice, “Is this Tooru?”

“No, this is Daichi… Who’s speaking?”

He couldn’t place the voice, but he knew that he’d heard it before. “I’m Sugawara, and what exactly are you doing with Tooru’s phone?”

“Wait did you say Sugawa-” There was scuffling on the other side, “Hello, Kou-chan! To what do I own the pleasure?”

He hesitated, “What just happened?” Suga was genuinely concerned for the other man’s safety, Tooru was dangerous.

A light chuckle came from Oikawa, “Nothing you need to be concerned with, Dai-chan and I were just playing a little game.” His voice sung through the phone. The fighting started back up again, until he heard the slamming of a door and the click of the lock. “Daichi is so aggressive sometimes, I would dread you meeting him. He’s such a brute.” A muffled voice came through the door, “Give me the damn phone Tooru!”

Suga snickered, “I don’t know he sounds pretty fun to me. He’s probably just a good judge of character, that’s why he doesn’t like you.”

“I’ll have you know, that Sawa-chan loves me!” A small pause, “But, he’s definitely is smart enough to stay away from you. Even though they call me a devil, its actually you, your angelic looks can only hide so much. Isn’t that right Kou-chan?”

Koushi couldn’t help but to agree, “It may be true, but by the time they realize, it’s much too late for them. They’ve already fallen into my trap.” Maniacal laughter came from Suga, “So, what does this Dai-chan look like, is he a hunk like Iwa?”

“You know that no one is equal to Iwa-chan in my eyes, but if I had to say, then yes. He is.” Oikawa almost sounded dazed from talking about the dreamy man.

“It’s not fair!” Loud whining came from Suga, “Why do you get _two_ beef cakes, and I don’t even have one?!”

He could hear the narcissism coming through in Tooru’s voice, “It’s because I’m the fairest in the land! But worry not lowly peasant, I am a just ruler! I will consider lending you Knight Sawamura, for a date that is.”

Thoroughly confused, “Why would I want to go on a date with a guy I don’t know? I was just messing with you.”

“Oh, but you do know this beefy beef cake. He made an entrance at the shop today.” Pausing for dramatic effect, “I believe he was looking for a cupcake.”

Suga gasped through the phone, “I knew it! I knew you were up to something!” He’d begun his rant, “I told Akaashi that you were plotting against me. Me, your sweet caring boss! I gave you a job, I could have fired you multiple times for flirting with costumers, but I was a good friend and-”

Oikawa gave a sharp laugh, “Oh Kou-chan, you could never run that place without me. I’m its backbone, the only thing that gives it charm. Sure, I flirt with a few people but I don’t send them away with angry looks or snippy remarks, like someone I know.”

Koushi almost sounded serious as he spewed out his words. “You know what? I think I’ll take on that promise I made to Akaashi, I can get rid of you and make him the full-time manager. He’s prettier to look at anyway.”

Sighing blatantly loud, Tooru struck a deal with Suga, “We both know that’s not true, but how ‘bout I make it up to you. On Saturday, I’ll bring your meat candy back in and you two can make out in the kitchen.” Smirking into the phone, “How does that sound?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time:
> 
> Pass me the Aux cord

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](http://sugarwara-san.tumblr.com/)


End file.
